1. Technical Field
This invention relates to procedures, methods and means which allow the adaption of the warhead of a munition intended for hard targets to one which can destroy a light target, such as personnel and vehicles, with adequate lethality.
2. Prior Art
Formerly a High Explosive Anti-Tank (HEAT) warhead would be either lightly confined with steel or aluminum in order to penetrate the skin of a hard target, such as a tank. In such cases neither warheads had much fragmentation potential due to the mode of fragmentation or the mass.
If an anti-personnel or light point target (trucks or lightly protected targets) warhead was needed either a different weapon or a separate round would have to be used. This added a logistic burden to the infantryman and the supply train.